Where the Voyage Takes Us
by StatsGrandma57
Summary: Jaina gets the surprise of her life. Fluffy oneshot.


WHERE THE VOYAGE TAKES US

(Jaina)

I learned something these past two years.

War sucks.

I mean, okay, nobody likes war except for a few psychotic politicians and the galaxy's got plenty of 'em, but anyone who's flown combat missions learns real fast how horrible it really is.

The civil war in the Hapes Consortium's lasted two years. Finally, they've got a fucking treaty signed, which my mom helped devise (go Mom! No, seriously, I never appreciated how hard she had to work). Flying in wartime's nowhere near as hard as trying to bring two sides together and get them to at least agree on the color of the sky. It's got its own special hell, but I think my mom's considering taking time off again. Stick a fork in her, she's done.

I extended my enlistment for a year to fight their bloody war. Okay, I was more or less ordered to; when you're in the Navy, they can change your length of service. At first, it was kind of exciting. But it got old fast. Blowing up shit's only good on holovision. In real life, it's just messy and pisses everyone off. I'd begun thinking during my training that I didn't want a military career; my goal became that of joining my dad in his business and eventually taking it over. That's never been more true than it is now.

I was asked if I'd be part of a peacekeeping garrison; since I'm both a Jedi knight and a pilot, you'd think it'd be a natural, but I'm tired of it. I wanna be a civilian.

I'm not sorry I did it; Tenel Ka and Jacen are together again, on Coruscant, they replaced a Queen Mother with a prime minister. It's a better system. My mom says it's a messier system, but it's a better one, more fair to all its inhabitants.

And, now Tenel Ka and my twin are engaged. It's wedding season at Chez Solo.

I think I'm a little jealous.

Jag and I have been seeing each other (again) for the past year now. I don't know what it is about wartime, but it worked for my parents. I love him so much it hurts. The only thing is, I'd have to be willing to deal with his military career. He hasn't said anything, but I don't think he has to.

Can I deal with that?

I have no clue.

I'm at my parents' apartment on Coruscant, where I've been staying since my tour ended a few days ago. It's still crazy there, but it's a crazy I'm used to.

Anakin's living in Corellia. He's a mechanical engineer and the place sort of went under after the Rebel Alliance was ultimately victorious. Now they're trying to revive their manufacturing base and Anakin's working for an engineering firm that devises new products and he's working his ass off making it happen. He's dating a girl I haven't met. She better be good to him, or she will not get The Big Sister Seal of Approval.

Jarik's in middle levels at school now. He's a lot of laughs still, but he's out in the pool with his friends. I envy him sometimes. He doesn't have to deal with the Jedi stuff, which can be real helpful but also a nuisance. I disappointed my Uncle Luke by not wanting to be a Jedi knight as a career, but he's learned to live with it.

People who don't understand the Force don't realize that it's a mixed blessing at best. It wears on the brain and heart and soul sometimes.

I'm on the sofa, watching the smashball game on the holovision with my dad. We've like done this forever and it's nice, but my mind's not on the game. I'm waiting for Jag to pick me up. I'm trying not to act like an idiot but when it comes to him, well, you know.

"I'm leaving in a little while, Daddy," I tell him.

"Where are you going?"

"Daddy, please, I'm 22 years old. I'm old enough to date."

"It's not that Jagged Fel creature again, is it?"

"Daddy, knock it off or I'll have Mom beat the crap outta you."

That mostly shuts him up. What does he think, I'm still a virgin? Come on.

"He broke your heart once. He'll do it again."

"Daddy, shut up already!"

"I will not stand by while that loser tries to ruin your life."

I don't say anything. Fact is, I'm nervous as hell about this date. Jag said he really needed to talk to me. The last time that happened, he broke up with me. And yeah, it fucked me up for a while but I got past it.

Not sure I could do it again. It'd just hurt too much.

The eight bell chime rings. I jump to hit the talk button.

"Jag?" I really sound too eager and ridiculous.

"Yeah, it's me."

"C'mon up."

My dad is rolling his eyes again.

I punch in the floor security code so he can get in. There're cameras everywhere so you can see who's coming. Lotta government types, high level like my mom, live in this building.

He rings the bell at the door.

"Hi! I missed you!" I say, and we hold each other close. Jag kisses me, and I'm about to melt.

"I missed you. Hi, Captain Solo," Jag calls out.

Daddy glares at him. "Where are you taking her?"

"We're going out for dinner, sir."

"Daddy, can you try being nice just once?" I get so tired of him being rude to every guy I've ever brought home - and there haven't been a lot. I think that's his plan.

My mom, who's been working in the bedroom she shares with my dad, comes out. "Hi, Jag. How are you?"

"Fine, Minister Solo."

"Enjoy your dinner tonight."

See, Mom is cool with all this. She knows what being in love's like.

"Be home by 2200!" My dad shouts as we leave.

"He really hates me," Jag says once we're out the door.

"He hates every guy. But he's got a real special hate for you."

"That's so nice to know."

"So where're we going?"

Jag smiles at me. I love his smile.

Maybe he's got something good to tell me. I hope so. He's been kinda incommunicado lately, like his head's in a weird place.

"Someplace nice."

"Nice works. So tell me."

"It's a surprise."

He said to wear nice clothes, so I did. I'm just nervous.

We travel a bit and then, we pull up to Maison de Mille Vins.

Okay, he wasn't kidding about nice. I've never been here. My mom takes people to state dinners here and I think she and my dad have gone.

I suppose if you're going to dump someone, might as well do it over a good meal.

I keep trying to read what he's thinking but he's blocked me.

"So what's the name mean?" I ask him.

"House of a Thousand Wines."

Okay, I can at least drunk on something good.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Okay, so we're not the most elegantly dressed people here but we weren't kicked to the curb, either. The maitre d' escorts us to our table.

We get a small table overlooking the small lake. It's one of the few that never dried up on Coruscant, and it's pretty. The room has some pretty chandeliers but it's mostly candlelight. I watch Jag's face as our candle is lit. He looks incredibly sexy with the light dancing across his face. Even his scar looks sexy, gives him kind of a roguish look. My mom said we're both suckers for that kind of guy.

I can't read his thoughts, though. The Force does not always cooperate, especially when you really need it to.

I'm handed a menu and Jag gets two. One's the wine list. I'm sorta annoyed. Like I couldn't pick out a decent wine on my own?

Then I rethink it. I couldn't pick a decent wine to save my life. Mom's the only person in our family who actually drinks wine, and she buys good stuff, but I think I'd be hard pressed to say what vintages she gets. I know Emera's her favorite, but you can't always get Emera,and I don't know anything about the others except that they usually taste really good. But like my dad, I like Alderaanian ale and Corellian rum and I usually drink one or the other. (Daddy says not to mix your drinks, get something you like and drink the same thing all night.)

Jag orders a bottle of Bothan champagne. Despite my illiteracy about wines, I happen to know that that stuff's freaking expensive.

I also notice that there are no prices on the menu. Maybe 'cause you'd have a heart attack if you saw 'em. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.

Jag smiles at me again.

He is killing me slowly. I wish he'd just get it over with.

"I brought you here because it's one of the few restaurants I know where you can have a conversation without shouting."

This is true. When we go out, we're usually with friends and the places we go are cheap, loud and everyone's dancing and moving all around. Not here. Everyone's oh so civilized.

I'm not sure I can pull off civilized if he tells me he's leaving me. I'm like my dad in that I've got a quick temper. My mom's more dangerous; she's the queen of the slow burn who has a long memory and knows how to hold a grudge. I may be joining her.

Anyway, the food looks good, at least from the menu. Mom wouldn't take people here if it wasn't.

The sommelier arrives with the Bothan champagne and pours a little into my glass. I taste it.

"Does it meet with the lady's approval?"

It's stone fucking delicious is what it is. "It does." I have to remind myself that I'm not at home or on the base. Both have caused language deterioration on my part.

My glass is filled up and then Jag's.

"I'd like to propose a toast," Jag says to me. I raise my glass. "To the future."

"To the future." Totally ambiguous. It could mean anything.

"I wanted to talk to you about a couple of things," he starts.

Uh-oh. Here it comes. Brace yourself, Jaina.

"First things first. You know I was planning to have a naval career."

Please, does he really think I forget that shit? I just nod.

"I've changed my mind."

Did I just hear that right? Superflyboy wants to do something other than be a military pilot? For the first time in I don't know how long, I'm speechless. (You've gotta work really hard to render a Solo speechless.)

"What do you want to do instead?"

"I've been offered a position as a flight instructor here on Coruscant."

"You realize you'd have to work with my dad," I warn him.

"And my uncle Wedge."

"Yeah, but Wedge is decent to you. We all know how my dad treats you."

"I'd also like to get into the cargo business. Your dad's made a nice life out of doing that."

My father is a role model for him?! The apocalypse must be imminent.

"Well, you know that I'm gonna join my dad in his business but I wanna save for my own ship."

"I'd be willing to help you earn that ship."

"How?"

I'm totally confused at this point. When did this happen? Why didn't he tell me sooner?

While I'm being addled, he gets up from the table and comes over to me, and...

He kneels down on the floor and pulls out a small box.

"Jaina Leia Solo, will you marry me?"

"You want... to marry me?" I feel like such an idiot. All this time I was thinking that he was gonna send me packing...and here, he says he wants to marry me and he's got this ring for me?

"I love you, Jaina. I want to be with you for all of my life, wherever the voyage takes us."

I feel tears stinging my eyes, tears of happiness.

"Yes."

He slips the ring over my finger on my left hand. It's a huge diamond with smaller sapphires on each side.

I stand up and we hug. "I'm so happy!" I'm blubbering like an idiot, but I don't care. The man I love has asked me to spend my life with him. And everyone in the restaurant applauds.

"I'm happy, too," Jag says, and we kiss again, probably a little bit much for public consumption, but we get more applause.

Sentients of all kinds, mostly females, come over to admire my ring. Believe me, it's admiration worthy. Everyone without fail wishes us a long and happy marriage.

01123581321345589144233377610987

The meal, even though it wasn't the main attraction, was so good. I'm used to good food and believe me, this was incredible.

I keep looking at Jag and at my ring.

He smiles at me. "We'd better start planning our wedding."

"That's already happening at the House of Solo."

"I know, I was so glad that Jacen and Tenel Ka can finally get it together. Their little girl is so adorable." He's met Allana more than a few times and she thinks he's great.

I have to know, though. "Does anyone else know that you were going to propose to me?"

I get a smile. "No one."

"Well, then, I think my parents are in for a nice surprise."

Jag suddenly looks terrified. "I suppose I'm going to have to get permission from your dad."

"No, you don't. First of all, I'm old enough to get married. Second, you'll never get it."

"Maybe his blessing?"

"You'll get my mom's. Daddy, well, you know how he is."

"You don't think he'll pull his blaster out and shoot me for real?"

"I can't guarantee that, so let's get the start of this voyage out of the way."


End file.
